


Mom

by Hazelnutcupcakes



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnutcupcakes/pseuds/Hazelnutcupcakes
Summary: just releasing my angry thoughts, nothing else. pretty vague for the most part I think.
Kudos: 1





	Mom

Mom

( Angry thoughts, needed release)

A simple word ,  
A universal word,  
A three letter word of the person that should inspire  
That should push you higher. 

A person that should have loved you unconditionally,  
or so people say incessantly,

I think of this word and all I remember is,  
Manipulation,  
Ostracisation,  
and Misguided adoration.

I don’t know if maybe what they did to you,   
you unleashed on me.   
but it was unwarranted. 

Maybe I’m ungrateful,  
Maybe I’m still misguided,   
or maybe I’m still trying to make sense of the life you divided. 

Mom, 

Is it difficult to be an echo of the truth?

You were suppose to love me,  
You were suppose to support me,  
You were suppose to not forget me, 

Yet, here we are…

Were you ever proud of me?  
Did I ever cross your mind?  
Did you ever see my effort?

Mom,

I’m slowly unraveling like a thread from cheap silk,   
My thoughts quickly sliding off one by one,  
But do you even care?

Why is it that you mean so much to me,   
Yet I, so little to you. 

Mom,

I wonder will you be at my funeral?  
Like you were on my first birthday?

Maybe this is for the best.  
After all Ignorance is bliss.

As long as everyone sees,  
you are Mom,  
A Loving Mom,  
An Inspiring Mom  
A Supportive Mom. 

A Mom.


End file.
